Daniel Redder
Daniel Redder ''(ダニエル レダー, Danielu Redaa)'' is a independent and wandering mage who currently travels the world, searching for a guild he would like to be part in, as well as making friends and having various adventures. Daniel has garnered much infamy for his disruption of order in the magic world, to the point were the Magic Council has reserved a cell in Era for him if he ever crosses the line. He is the main character of The Z-Meister. Appearence Daniel is a tall, well-muscled young man with wild silver hair. His common attire is a black T-shirt with a long, thin black scarf around his neck that often trails around him. He also wears loose white jeans, with sandals the same color as his hair. Daniel has a small, strangely shaped scar above and below his left eye. Daniel also has his sword hilt hanging loosley from his jeans. In Dragon Force, Daniel gains several rippling dragon-shaped tatoos, and his hair glows blue and yellow. Lightning also sparks around him. Personality Daniel has a very kind, understanding personality. He dislikes cruelty and any sort of injustice towards others, especially towards his friends and those he holds close. Daniel has a strong sense of justice and will go to any length to punish or rebuke those who violate others rights or personal belongings. Daniel also sports a rigid moral code, as he attempts to make the right decision no matter the consequences. Daniel also enjoys games, hanging out with his friends, swimming, onsens, and (occasionally), peeking on girls in their swimming suits. History Plot The Silver Slasher Family Ties Arc *Journey Start! *Mage in Flames *The Black Ribbon Magic and Abilities Magic Sword Magic ''(剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō)''- a magic that allows the user to utilize swords for various affects. *'Excalibr '(エクスカリブル, Ekusukariburu)- Daniel's magic sword, Excalibr takes a shape that is similar to the French blade and the traditional European blade, with a hilt covered in protective training bandages, a fancy pommel in the French style, and a long milky white blade. Daniel occasionally uses this in conjunction with his Dragon Slayer magic. **'Shiro no Katta: Dragon's Tooth '(白カッター：ドラゴンの歯, Shiro kattā: Doragon no ha, litterally: "White Cutter: Dragon's Tooth")- Daniel begins spinning his blade in a quick and random pattern. He then jumps at the opponent, and brings his blade violently down, some lightning at the tip. **'Shiro no Katta: Maze of Death '(白カッター：死の迷路, Shiro kattā: Shi no meiro)- Daniel hulrs his blade up into the air, where it drops down as several. Daniel then grips his original blade, and swings it so fast through the air it leaves whips of magical energy to bounce off the duplicate swords and strike the opponent. **'Shiro no Katta Lost Art: Black Storm '(白のカッターは芸術失っ：黒嵐, Shiro no kattā wa geijutsu ushina~tsu: Kokuran)- Daniel places both hands on the sword, takes a deep breath, then rapidly moves around the opponent in a black streak, cutting them rapidly and with fierce strikes. He then appears right behind the opponent, where he brings his blade down towards their neck. Requip ''(換装, Kansō)''- a magic that Daniel primarly uses to store Excalibr if it is damaged. It will restore itself in a period of five days inside the subspace. Natural Abilities '''Incredible Strength- '''Daniel has an incredibly strong body, as he can easily lift boulders about ten times his size, and occasionally lift up carriages, and is shown to have taken a large boulder head on, stopping it with his forehead (though massive bleeding insued). '''Enhanced Agility- '''Daniel can move suprisingly fast for humans, often leaping around larger attacks. He is capable of moving only slightly and dodging any kind of beam attacks. It is said he posses a sixth sense that alerts him to the power of the attack that is coming. Daniel is an expert freerunner, as he specilized in parkour as a child. He often uses this as his main mode of transportation. Weaknesses Major Battles Quotes Trivia *His name was originally the name of the secret identity for a batman clone Zeon once created. *Daniel's theme is "It's Far Better to Learn" by Saosin. Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Zeon1